Truck racks by Rack-it® has been a successful manufacturer of truck racks for many types of trucks including pickup trucks. The company has produced a modular truck rack for mounting onto various models of a multiplicity of manufacturers of trucks, including pickup trucks.
Up to 2005, the Tacoma® pickup truck, a mid-size pickup truck, was made in the conventional manner, using materials such as sheet steel or sheet aluminum alloy. But in 2005, in the desire to reduce overall truck weight in order to improve gas mileage and thus, sell more trucks, Toyota introduced a plastic truck bed. This plastic truck bed will not support the attachment of a truck rack. Therefore it became necessary to find an alternative means of attaching the truck to the truck. This invention achieves the desired result.
It is, therefore, one object of this invention to permit the mounting of at least Rack-it® brand truck racks onto the plastic beds of 2005 and later Toyota Tacoma® truck beds, which beds are known in the trade as composite beds.
It is another object to provide a mounting kit suitable for all four configurations of this truck.
It is a third object to provide a truck rack mounting kit for Tacoma® trucks that the “average joe” can utilize for mounting his Rack-it® truck rack onto a Toyota Tacoma® without a lot of effort or training.
It is a fourth object to provide a low cost truck rack mounting kit for the Toyota Tacoma® plastic (composite) truck bed.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the product possessing the features, properties, and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application, about which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be made to the detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.